


Heart for you

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with Happy Ending?, Break Up, Dark Magnus Bane, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MALEC doing some loving, Major character death - Freeform, Reference to 3x18, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: After his heart is smashed to pieces Magnus Bane returns to Edom to rule beside his father. Hundred years pass in which the Prince of Hell masters the art of bringing nothing but destruction, torture and death. Will an unexpected promise throw him off his path and reminds him how he was before darkness took over?References to the promo 3x18.





	1. Begging for mercy

"Please, your highness." Samuel Dawson, a young warlock, begged desperately as he was thrown against the wall. "Please have mercy with me." 

"We had a distinctly agreement. You bring me the sacred book of Thandom until midnight and I will let you continue your meaningless existence." The Prince of Hell answered without showing any sign of emotions. 

"The wards of the library were almost impossible to overcome. I nearly got killed." Samuel tried to explain. 

For Magnus Bane and the magic force running through his veins it would have been a very easy task, literally just a snap of the fingers, to summon the book to Edom.

Still every once in a while the son of Asmodeus took the liberty to entertain himself by making deals with species who had far less powers to achieve such missions.

Failure was not a distant risk a but a very calculated option when Magnus Bane showed up and asked for a little favor as he usually phrased it. Both parties were aware of it right from the beginning but nobody dared to say no the Prince of Hell.  

"But I fought my way through. I have it here." The words rushed out of the mouth of Samuel. "It's all yours. Please. It's only 10 minutes after twelve, your highness." 

"It's always the same with you imbecile humans." A sinister smile appeared on the face of Magnus, nowhere reaching close to his dark eyes. "Can't keep a promise and spend the last moments of your pathetic life with denying the inevitable."

The young warlock tried to escape the tightness around his neck but all his panicked movements didn't help. There were many different legends regarding the Prince of Hell but one reputation surpassed everything else and was greatly feared in every realm: He was ruthlessly not forgiving.

When it was almost impossible to breath and Samuel was just about to surrender he suddenly inhaled sharply: "Wwwait...I ... I have something everyone wants." 

"Oh you silly fool." Magnus Bane tightened the magical grip around his neck again. "I have all the power in the world. What else would I be possible be interested?" 

Samuel wanted to scream but it only came out as a whisper: "Love. I'm talking about love."

"Love?!" For a brief moment Magnus saw a Shadowhunter in front of him, fondly smiling, but it all dissolved immediately by the feeling of betrayal which was inescapable linked to every memory he had of him. It had been a hundred years and he scolded himself for still feeling anything when nothing was the only acceptable answer. He could still see them, standing close together.

_"Magnus has become so different since he lost his magic. I don't know if I can keep going on like this." "You deserve better, I am sure there is someone out there who can make you happy again. Not constantly in misery."  "You believe so?" "I know so. In fact if you allow me..." The other Shadowhunter reached out for the hands of his boyfriend who didn't make any move to reject the straightforward offer. On the contrary. "Oh I wish."_ _Magnus didn't need to hear anything else. It was the one thing he had been more afraid of than losing his magic. Now he had the answer._

"Love is just a myth." The Prince of Hell stated bitterly, pushing the last memory, he had about a certain Alec Lightwood, far away again. 

"Please ...just come with me and I'll show you. In fact it is the truest form of love I have ever witnessed." Samuel pleaded again. "Just come and if you are not convinced afterwards you still can kill me." 

Magnus Bane hesitated for a moment. "Well deary, you got lucky today. Since I have no other plans for the rest of the night keep entertaining me. I'm intrigued how you want to summon something which doesn't exist. But if this is the way you like to end your existence be my guest." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? What comes next?


	2. Looking for love

Magnus released Samuel from his tight grip and waiting cautiously for his next movement.

This was nothing but a lie to escape his fate but at least it wasn't the usual boring excuse Magnus heard from people begging for his mercy.

"So where do you keep this little thing called love? Does it need high-maintenance?" The Prince of Hell asked with a mocking tone.

Samuel flinched his fingers nervously. "It is not here." Magnus was immediately ready to push him against the wall again.

"But I show you the way where it is preserved. We have to visit a friend of mine."

"Oh how convenient. But if you think two of you despicable creatures can do me any harm you have absolutely no idea what I am capable of."

"No, no, no... it is true...she has been looking after it for almost 50 years now." As he spoke the warlock felt a rush of guilt. 'A friend of mine'....She didn't deserve to be involved in any of this mess.

"Very well. Then lead me to her..."

Samuel froze. He couldn't do it, scolding him for even bringing her up. He probably end up dead anyway because where Magnus Bane showed up fatal destruction followed. But she...

"What? Out of answers all of a sudden?"

The warlock swallowed hard. "You are right. I have been lying to you...just get it over with." He sank on his knees waiting for his existence to erased.

"Interesting." Magnus observed the warlock in front of him. Not many people in his long life had surprised him, at least not positively. "You actually seem to be hiding something. Of course it is not love but if you are willing to die for it must be of some sort of value. What's her name?"

"I told you no." Samuel shook his head, desperation clearly written all over his face.

"Too bad. But since I am in a generous mood today, I let you decide how you'll die. Either I'm killing you right here on spot, of course after using a truth spell to get her name. Or you reveal it, come with me, when I pay your friend a little visit and you can at least see her a last time."

Samuel realized with a heavy heart he couldn't undo the harm. Bane would get to her, no matter what: "I'll go with you. But please don't hurt her."

"Name and location!"

"A...Akari, she is the High Warlock of Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Magnus Bane inhaled sharply. He hadn't been to Japan since...

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈  

 

_"What now? We just sit here and wait until the photographer arrives?"  The Shadowhunter seemed utterly confused._

_"Alexander."  Magnus looked at his boyfriend amused, their bodies pressed closely together in the narrow place. Could he get any more adorable? "It is clearly time that you take part in the life-altering experience of sharing a photo booth together."_

_"Life-altering??? Really?" The Shadowhunter took his hand and kissed it gently. "Not that I don't trust you but this sounds a little bit overdramatic..."_

_"And here I thought we had something special." Magnus rolled his eyes and tried to detangle himself from Alec but he wouldn't let go._

_"I like you being my overdramatic_ _B O Y F R I E N D."_

_The warlock couldn't help but smile. Alec had used the term in the last days frequently but his face still lighted up the same way as it did in the first time._

_With a more serious tone the Shadowhunter continued. "Thank you for showing me all of this."_

_"Thank you for letting me." Magnus squeezed his hand and pressed the red button. "Embrace yourself Alexander Lightwood, here we go..."_

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"Tokyo..." Magnus repeated in disbelief  while opening a portal and shoveling the warlock through it. 

Samuel hesitantly moved through the streets like he didn't want them to reach their destination. But after 15 minutes they finally stood in front of an antique tea shop. "Here we are." 

As the entered through the glass door and the woman inside recognized her friend she rushed over to hug him. "My dear Samuel, what a pleasant surprise." 

Oh yes, this is going to be fun. Magnus thought to himself. 

"Akari...I'm so sorry." Close to tears Samuel swallowed hard. "I wish it was under different circumstances..." 

Just then the woman took a closer at her second guest and her eyes widened in shock. "You haven't answered my last fire message from June and now you bring the Prince of Hell with you instead??? Rude indeed!" 

Magnus suppressed the suddenly building grin. This was clearly not the reaction he had been used to. In fact she reminded him a little bit of Cat. Immediately he hated himself for going there. "Enough with the pleasantries. Show it to me." 

"And by it you mean?" Akari didn't seem to be intimidated by his presence at all.

"We are here for...love..." Samuel explained, his voice sounding more and more remorseful. 

The woman smiled much too fondly regarding the circumstances. "Well aren't we all? Follow me where we have a little bit more privacy."

Magnus Bane suddenly regretted his decision to come here. This didn't feel like fun anymore. Whatever she had in store it was not worth it being overflown with all the painful memories.

"Please sit." She pointed at the comfy chairs in the back room. "I'll be right back." Samuel took a seat but Magnus decided to stand, preparing to defend himself. 

Just a few moments passed until Akari reentered the room again, tenderly holding a silver casket. "Here we are." 

"So what do we have here?" Magnus looked at the small shining box, trying to sound uncaring and hiding the strange tension inside. 

"What we have here, your royal highness..." Akari watched him closely like she could just see through his walls. "...is nothing else but a pure Nephilim's heart filled with true love." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that? Let me know what you feel about the direction of this story. Thanks for reading.


	3. Rumor has it...

"A Nephilim's pure heart? Ridiculous! And don't get me started on true love." Magnus Bane rolled his eyes, but fought at the same time the building urge to touch the casket.

Akari looked at him with an expression which was hard to read. "Let's see if this changes your mind."

She slowly opened the casket and to his astonishment the Prince of Hell recognized a slowly pulsing heart indeed. It was encased into soft red light which shifted the atmosphere instantly in the room.  

Magnus shook his head. So maybe it looked like a human organ but this didn't necessarily mean it was from a Nephilim. 

Suddenly a warm tingle hit him right where his own heart was and spread down his whole body. 

The Warlock of Tokio observed him closely while settling into the chair and after a few moments of silence she was about to close the casket again. 

"No." Before Magnus realized it a protesting sound escaped from his mouth.

"So you feel it." Akari haltered her movement and a smile appeared on her face. 

"I don't know what kind of hoax this is." The Prince of Hell coughed but found back to his decisive voice quickly. "But I won't fall for it.

He wouldn't allow himself to get carried away with the warm feeling which reminded him of so much of tender embraces, heated kisses and sweet words. 

"If you say so." The Warlock answered, looking slightly amused while Samuel still hadn't said anything since she had brought in the casket.

 _Why the hell is she not afraid of me? Everyone is._ Magnus thought to himself but instead he demanded from her to tell more about the heart.  _"_ Where did you get it from?" 

"A friend of mine." Akari replied honestly. 

"So you are wasting your times with Nephilims? Nothing good comes out of it." Magnus scolded her. 

"Well, it is my decision who to trust in my life. But actually I got the heart from a warlock friend to look after it half a century ago." 

The Prince of Hell debated with himself but his curiosity took over more and more: "And what do you know about the origin of the heart?" 

Akari closed the casket and leaned back. Magnus hated himself for immediately thinking about grabbing it and portaling far away.

He wasn't going to bind himself to anything or anyone. Not anymore.  

"So the legend goes as following: A Shadowhunter made a deal with the devil to save the life of his true love." 

"Oh how romantic to sacrifice your heart to the greater evil. How the hell did it end up with your friend then?" 

"That's obviously not what happened. He had to set his beloved person free and break up their relationship." Akari corrected him. 

"An even better master plan..." Magnus laughed bitterly. "But well no surprise there. In fact I think not much angelic blood flows in their veins but rather stupidity."

"Love makes you do all kind of strange things. Especially when you're desperate. I'm sure even a Prince of Hell can understand this." Akari shrugged her shoulders. 

The angry expression with a hint of sadness on Magnus face gave away more than he could ever put in words while Samuel silently pleaded Akari not to provoke him further. 

"Anyway the pain of losing his true love turned out to be unbearable. So he underwent a magical ceremony to remove his heart. Some says he didn't want it to become taunted with grief and despair. He wanted a place where his love stayed alive without feeling the constantly loss. Some say he let go of his heart because he knew he could not love anyone else the same way - so why keep it?" 

"How pathetic..." Magnus groaned. "But whatever this is I can't let you have it here." 

Akari shook her head. "Oh I am afraid this is not an option. I'm only its temporary guardian until the rightful owner takes it back." 

"Cute to assume that I care about your options."

"Well even cuter that you think you can march in everywhere and just take what you want without consequences. But go, try, if you don't believe me." 

Magnus felt the wrath in him rising as he reached for the casket. Just when he was about to touch it some invisible force hit him and threw him almost across the room. 

"What the hell?" 

"I told you. Not only I promised to keep the heart safe but it is magically bound. Without the permission of the owner you can't take it anywhere." 

So that would explain why the Warlock seemed so relaxed and why it was still in Tokyo. Surely people tried to get their fingers on it before. But Magnus couldn't just walk out here defeated. 

"And if you think about killing me or Samuel, it is not going to change anything." 

How much he hated her in that moment. Because she was right again. After all this years nothing ever changed. No matter how much destruction and death Magnus brought even darkness stayed the same. He had hoped it would consume him. He had hoped it would grew so large that he forgot everything he was before becoming a Prince of Hell. Rage was the only anchor which had kept him alive but slowly it began to fail him too. He failed in love and he failed in hate, even if he wouldn't admit this to anyone. 

"I see you are no help at all. Where is this ominous owner?" 

"Well that's unfortunately a mystery." For the first time sadness radiated from Akari. "My friend came to me fifty years ago and told me she had to find someone. But she couldn't take the heart with her because her assumed destination was the last place where she wanted it to end up." 

"Well obviously her mission wasn't any success, she has probably not returned because she is dead dead dead." Magnus smirked.  The word should have hurt the warlock but again Akari reacted against his expectations. 

"Oh no. I would sense that, besides you don't know what she is capable of, especially if she has set her mind on something." 

Magnus debated with himself what to do next. It would be so easily to take another two lives, destroy the whole building...But for what?

"Well dearies, that was a utterly tawdry story to spend the evening with. But the presence of the Prince of Hell is requested elsewhere." 

Samuel's eyes widened. Would Akari and he make it out alive? 

As Magnus opened a portal and was about to step through, suddenly another question surfaced "How did your friend get the heart?" 

Akari stared at him: "She got it directly from the said Nephilim."

"This is getting more and more ridiculous. Why would a Shadowhunter give his heart to a warlock?" 

"I tried to ask her once. But she wouldn't go into details. She only said that he was something like a godfather to her and after his death it was the only thing which kept her going on." 

"Oh poor kid. How bittersweet." Magnus made a vomitting sound. 

"Don't you dare!" Suddenly the relaxed posture of the Warlock was replaced with anger. "Don't you dare to belittle her pain. Obviously you don't know what it means to love. You may think you are the most powerful being around but let me enlighten you. If anyone is strong, then it is her. Despite constantly loosing people she cares about she is one of the kindest souls out there and tries to keep hope alive. For herself. For others... So if anyone deserves to be surrounded by a heart filled with love, then it is Madzie." 

A sharp pain shot through Magnus, like all the air was ripped apart inside him. It couldn't be. It couldn't. Because this would mean...No...It couldn't...But....

As the lights of the portal vanished everything went blank around him. The last thing on his mind was a memory of a Shadowhunter reading a story to a girl...."Oh! The places you'll go. You'll be on your way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing? If you want to yell at me, you can also find me on Twitter @shadowhuntersOE, still working with many others to #SaveShadowhunters


	4. Lost

_Flashback_

"Magnus, this is surely just a misunderstanding." Cat commented calmly. She had seen him and Alec falling for each other and when Magnus had fought for his life in that infirmary there was no doubt left how much Alec Lightwood cared about her friend. 

"Just a misunderstanding? Have you listened to anything I told you?" Magnus' voice became louder, filled with rage and disappointment. "Alec and Underhill....there is no room left for any other interpretation. He doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"Alec loves you more than anything, maybe even more than himself." Cat tried to argue again. 

"Maybe he has some time ago. But now it is clearly not the case." 

"No, Magnus! There has to be more behind it. Go to him." She proposed. "Talk about your observation. See how he reacts, what he has to say about it." 

"He said enough!" Magnus yelled now. 

Cat signaled him to lower his voice but it was too late. One of the bedroom door opened and a half asleep Madzie stepped out. 

When she saw Magnus her movements became quicker and she snuggled into his arms. 

For a second the former High warlock of Brooklyn forgot his heartbreak. "Hey sweatpea. How are you?" 

Madzie leaned into him, like she was almost still to tired to stand on her own and smiled: "ESTOY BIEN." She had recently started to learn Spanish and proudly threw in bits and pieces into her conversations. 

"Excelente." Magnus gave her a pad on her shoulders. Seeing her grow up was one of the most beautiful privileges in his long existence.

She began to look around curiously. "Is Alec here too?" After all her favorite uncles were like a package deal. 

Magnus inhaled sharply. "No. He is not and he's probably never coming over again." 

"What?"

"Magnus!" 

Madzie and Cat looked at him horrified. 

Cat led a shocked Madzie out of Magnus' arms to calm her down: "Darling, Magnus didn't mean that. Of course Alec is gonna visit us again." 

After the little girl still looked like about to cry she added: "Don't you worry. Alec loves you." 

Magnus watched the scene unfold and took a step back. Another one. And another one. 

Until he reached the door. 

He was just a burden who brought misery everywhere he went. 

Mumbling a silent "I'm sorry." he debouched from the apartment, while Cat was too focused on comforting Madzie to realize that their friend was gone. 

It was the last time he saw them. The last time he spoke with people who he loved before Asmodeus found him desperately wandering the streets again, not knowing where to go. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"What now?" Samuel paced the room up and down. 

Akari looked at him concerned: "Take a deep breath for me and sit. You are making me nervous." 

"I make you nervous? You just made a Prince of Hell faint." Samuel flinched his fingers, watching any possible movement of Magnus Bane's body in front of them.  

"We wait until he's back being conscious." The High Warlock of Tokyo replied calmly.

As if on cue Magnus began to stir, still pale all over his face and out of breath.

"Where?"

"You are in Tokyo."

Raising his voice he reformulated his question: "No, no no. Where did Madzie go?" 

Akari looked at him suspiciously and hesitated. Something was different. The way he spoke her name almost sounded concerned. So she decided to reveal the little knowledge she had: "Madzie went to Edom to find a lost friend." 

Samuel 's eyes widened. "Oh no you are doing it again." as darkness fell over Magnus a second time. 

 

 

 


	5. Broken memories

Unfamiliar eyes stared at him, as Magnus came back to his senses. It was not only that Akari and he had just crossed paths. 

He discovered something else in her gaze. It resembled ... concern? Not knowing what to do with his observation he hurried to get up on his feet again, almost losing balance in his effort to do so.

When was the last time someone had looked at him like this and really meant it?

After his return to Edom his father had stayed close by his side, watching every movement of Magnus. Until now he had believed that Asmodeus for once genuinely cared about him.

Being there for his son out of love, not for spreading darkness, not for increasing his influence in hell through combined forces, not for satisfying other twisted needs of his own.

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

_"Oh Magnus, my precious boy. I felt all your terrible pain all to Edom. Who hurt you so much?"_

_"What can I do to make you feel better?"_

_"Taking away your magic was wrong. I see it now. Let me make it up to....No, there is no price to pay. I just want to see you happy."_

_"Come back home, just to rest a little and regain your strength. You can always return here if that's what you wish for, my beloved son."_

Of course Magnus considered that it was probably no coincidence that Asmodeus found him once again wandering the streets. His father had a tendency to show up in the mortal realm when Magnus was in an awful state of mind, often using his desperation for his own agenda.

Under every other circumstance Magnus would have laughed at his face for bringing Edom up again. But right in this moment? He had believed in Alec and all his declarations of eternal love so much. Wanting to believe that he had finally found the one who would make the difference in his world. And the Shadowhunter did. But in the end in the worst way possible. 

As Asmodeus opened the portal to Edom and reached out for the hand of his son Magnus grabbed it without saying a word. With Alec's confession wanting to get rid of the burden of him and their relationship on his mind the Warlock let himself suck into the dark void of hell. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

For a century Magnus had never considered the possibility that Asmodeus could have been the very reason - or at least a part of it -  why he had ended up there all alone freezing from the coldness around him.

Had everything been an orchestrated plan between a Shadowhunter who made a deal with the Devil to save the love of his life? 

Would his ... would the stupid Lightwood boy have gone so far to bring back his magic? 

 _"Y_ __ou_ 'll blow up the very  _ground you_  stand on to make something right."_

No. No. No. It couldn't be. 

"Are you okay?" Akari interrupted the spinning wheel in his head.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders noncomittally. He wouldn't allow himself to go down that road, because deep down he knew the answer. It was the same one, since he had walked out of his former life. And he hated himself that even a hundred years Alec Lightwood still held the key to this question. 

Maybe he could not change this but there was something else he could do. A new determination surfaced. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Madzie." 

Akari stayed silent for a few moments until a empathic smile settled on her face: "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Magnus sighed. 

"Madzie went looking for you." The Warlock stated, not leaving any room for doubts in her voice. 

"I ..." Magnus inhaled sharply. "I would not count on that." When he had returned to Edom he thought it would be only temporarily as his father implied. But as time passed one lingering question tortured him again and again. If anyone of his friends would really care about him, if Alec was only slightly interested into his well-being, they would come for him.

He wouldn't be the one crawling back to them and pleading for a place in their lives. It didn't make any sense that Madzie would finally search for him after fifty years of his disappearance. No. She must have been looking for someone else.

"It does not matter." Magnus finally stated after a few moments of silence. "Edom is not the right place for her. What other information do you have about Madzie?"

"Well she is ...or at least she was a high diplomatic ambassador between Downworlders and Shadowhunters for the whole American area. Her powers have grown over the years and her specialty is her healing skill. But don't be fooled by that. She is a warrior for justice with the same amount of passion and does not hesitate to shred you into pieces, if you torture an innocent soul." 

It sounded a lot like the young girl who still had a special place in his heart.

Magnus suddenly frowned. "What about Catarina? Why has she allowed Madzie to go to Edom all by herself?" 

"You mean her legal guardian?" Akari asked back. When he nodded the Warlock stayed silent for a moment, with a sad expression on her face. 

"Is Cat gone too?" Magnus' eyes opened wide and he didn't care anymore if his voice sounded alarmed. 

"Technically speaking no." 

"What's that supposed to mean??? Stop answering in riddles!" 

Akari leaned back in her chair. "She is still alive, but she doesn't remember Madzie...a mission went terrible wrong and Catarina lost all her memories. Actually this was the reason how Madzie and I met. One of my areas of expertise is restoring the mind. But even I couldn't help her. As you can imagine both of them haven't been the same after that. So you can't blame Cat for not looking out for her daughter as she would normally do. Besides the fact that when Madzie has set her mind on something not even the former Catarina would have been able to hold her back." 

The prince of hell swallowed hard. He hadn't even said goodbye to his former friend. Not that she would obviously remember this or him. Maybe it was better this way. But Madzie definitely deserved better. 

Out of the blue the High Warlock of Japan stood up and rushed over to her cupboard. 

"What are you doing?" Magnus growled. 

"Giving you this." Akari reached for a paper in one of her drawers and returned to her seat. "This is one of the last pictures I have from her before she disappeared. 

Magnus grabbed the photo and stared at a young woman, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. 

"It's really her." He shook his head. His little sweet pea had grown up and he hadn't been there, despite his promise. 

"So what are you waiting for?" 

Asmodeus's son stared at the Warlock who continued without the slightest trace of anxiety: "Are you going to help find Madzie or what?" 

 


	6. Trapped in hell - Part 1

Samuel watched anxiously as Magnus eyes darkened while Akari waited for his answers, showing absolutely no sign of sorrow or remorse. 

'This is it.' The young warlock thought to himself, panic spreading inside his chest. 'This is how it ends'. Because confronting the Prince of Hell was definitely a direct ticket to torture and death. 

With a furious glance Magnus opened a portal and enlightening the whole room with a pulsing pentagram. Glaring at both of them he stated "We are not done yet." before he disappeared in a sea of flames. 

"Surely not." Akari quietly stated looking at the casket with the Nephilim's heart and then to a shocked Samuel: "What?" 

Her friend shook his head: "We survived. We actually survived an encounter with the Prince of Hell. At least for now. Oh my God, we have to run." He rushed into the direction of the door. "We have to hide somewhere far away, because when he comes back we don't have a chance to..." 

"Samuel, stop. Breath with me again." Akari stood up and closed the distance. 

"By Lilith, how can you stay so calm?"

"Don't you see?" The grey-haired woman answered. "This was exactly the place where we should have been." 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈  

  

When Magnus stepped through the flames he hardly felt their burning force anymore. Too often had he travelled this way now and he felt only a distant tickling on his skin.

It wasn't the only thing which felt numb but right now his attention was drawn completely towards one lingering question: What happened to Madzie?

After spending a century in Edom he didn't only know almost every dark, he had also created many horrendous places of torture and destruction himself. 

For the first time in a hundred years he suddenly found himself praying. Begging that Madzie had ended up somewhere else. Anywhere else. It didn't matter, just not here.

"My dear son, already back from your little visit to the mundane realm?" 

Magnus spun around and found his father grinning at him. If anybody would knew about Madzie's whereabouts in Edom it had to be him as the ruler of hell. He inhaled sharply, thinking about his options.

Should he confront Asmodeus? Should he try to find her without asking his father for information? 

"Don't you get tired of wasting your time with those meaningless creatures?" Asmodeus rolled his eyes. 

"Still watching closely where I'm going?" Magnus asked in a unfamiliar quiet voice.

"You can't blame a father for looking out for his child." Asmodeus moved towards him and tried to put his arm around his son. 

But after everything Magnus had just heard he flinched at his touch and increased the distance again. Before he could help himself he growled: "Do you?" 

"How could you even ask that, after all that I have done for you?" Asmodeus stared at his son, first traces of anger appearing on his face. They had hardly fought after Magnus' return to Edom, simply because there was nothing much left the warlock cared about. Thinking of the glowing heart in the casket Magnus suddenly needed to know. 

"This doesn't coincidently include a deal with Alec Lightwood, does it?" 

It was only a second where the eyes of Asmodeus widened and his face went a shade paler but it was enough. 

Magnus felt his pulse rising. It wasn't a question anymore. "It does."  

His father's expression returned to showing no emotion: "Of course not. I don't know where this silly idea comes from." 

"Very well, then it is probably time for me to do what I have always wanted to do in the first place." Magnus replied, equally hiding his inner feelings. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

The younger man stated coldly: "I'm leaving Edom to settle back in the mundane world again."

Asmodeus glared at him: "Are you out of your mind??? You can't just leave. Not when Shiraz is reaching for the throne."  

"Is this all you care about? My powers to keep Edom under control?" Magnus began to yell. 

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous, you are my son. I love you, powers or not." Asmodeus answered, trying to keep his outrage under control. 

"What deal did you make?" 

When his father didn't answer Magnus opened up a portal and was just about to step through he heard him again. 

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Asmodeus sounded deeply annoyed. 

"Everything." 

"All I have ever done is to spare you another heard ache. So that you can live your full potential." His father tried to reassure him before revealing the details of his deal with Alec Lightwood:

"The Nephilim came to me and asked me to give you back your magic and immortality." 

Although Magnus already had the suspicion it felt like a knife cutting through his chest: "And out of the goodness of your heart you simply followed his request?" He asked with a mocking tone. 

"You must understand, that I could see right through him. And how conflicted he was about his feelings for you. So I decided to test how far he was willing to go." 

"And by that you mean if he would break up with me? This trade was not your and not his decision to make." 

"I know how this might look like. But I just want what's best for you. And he..." Asmodeus paused. "Well he hesitated first but then he agreed to do so. I think he realized it would be good for both of you to separate."

Magnus paced the room up and down, trying to keep his breathing steadily. 

"I must say I underestimated the boy. He struggled adapting after your breakup. And the weird stunt with his heart? Even I didn't expect that." Asmodeus admitted. 

His son stopped his movement. He knew that too? What else had his father hidden from him all the years? 

Asmodeus continued calmly. "But deep down you must felt it, why he did it, don't you?"

After his son didn't reply he added: "First and foremost he was a Shadowhunter."

"What's that supposed to mean???" 

"You know they are not good at dealing with emotions. I guess in the beginning he thought he was really in love with you but he finally realized that you two are too different." 

"Then why did he give away his heart after our separation???" Magnus couldn't help it. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. 

"Honestly I think it was just a spontaneous act in a low moment of weakness, probably because he felt guilty." Asmodeus laid his view bare. "And he couldn't reverse it afterwards." 

"But..." The former High Warlock of Brooklyn felt too overwhelmed to formulate his inner turmoil. 

Asmodeus interrupted anyway. "You wanted to know the truth. So shall I tell you what happened afterwards?" 

Magnus nodded hesitantly, rubbing his head. 

"He did what everybody does." 

"And what would that be?" 

His father got closer again and took his hands.This time Magnus didn't pull back immediately. "He moved on. Actually he seemed quite happy in his marriage." 

_Marriage it is a wonderful institution. Not that I would now of..._

"What was his name? Underwood? Underlake?" Asmodeus questioned. 

"Underhill..." Magnus swallowed his building tears. Why did the pain never stop? 

"So now that you know the truth you surely recognize it, don't you, my boy?" 

When Magnus stayed silent again, his father continued: "Your home is here by my side, by someone who will always be there for you. Out of love and definitely not out of feeling of ...duty." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a tough one for Magnus, but hopefully we get through it. One step a time. What do you think? You can also yell at me on Twitter @shadowhuntersOE. Thanks for reading.


	7. Trapped in hell - Part 2

Duty... The word circulated in Magnus's head like wanting to escape. How could he argue with that? If Shadowhunter were known for one characteristic then it was to put duty above everything. There was a time he had thought Alec was different but in the end he was probably just more in line with the Nephilim's philosophy than anyone else. 

"Oh come on boy, it has been a century. All those monsters who caused you heartache are nothing but dust."

Something switched inside Magnus. It was true. He had nothing left but memories and for the first time he wished that he had actually said at least goodbye to the people he cared about in his former life. 

Because no matter how hurtful the last days on Earth had been, he had found some happiness. Even if it hadn't lasted. 

"You had no right to go behind my back." Magnus growled, wondering how different his life would have been without his fathers interference. "Maybe it is really the best if I return to the mundane realm for good." 

Out of the blue Asmodeus slapped him hard on his face and Magnus tumbled back. It wasn't the first time his father went rough on him but not since he had come back to Edom.

"You ungrateful fool. I saved your life. Again." The King of Edom lashed out. "You would be nothing without me." 

Magnus still felt the burning sensation but it was nothing in comparison to the rage inside. He had enough.

Before Asmodeus could react Magnus threw him across the room where his head hit the wall, leaving a bloody wound. "Guess it is time to find out what I am without you." 

As his father laid unconscious on the floor he thought about killing him for once and for all but even after everything he hesitated, instantly hating himself for still caring. Instead he decided to tie him down and rushed out to do what his original plan was. 

Looking for Madzie. He knew every corner of Edom but he had never crossed her path. Maybe she wasn't here after all. 

Unless...suddenly he remembered. On one of his strolls he had found a temple not far away of the castle of his father. Before he could step his foot inside his father had stopped him.

"This is more a place for ... my private entertainment." Asmodeus had grinned. "But if you want to proceed I can give you some reviews about the service offered inside." 

Needless to say Magnus had politely declined. 

But now this was the first option he decided to go for. As he moved towards the building he discovered four of Asmodeus soldiers in front of it, suspiciously lifting their swords. 

"Is this the appropriate greeting for your ruler?" Magnus rolled his eyes and before they could answer he threw them also in the air and sent them right through a portal into another realm of hell. 

Inside the building he found a great hall with all kinds of torture instruments, some still soaked in blood stains. Once again he shivered at the thought that Madzie could have been here. As he continued his search he came across the first cells with prisoners. Some of them growled at him, some didn't even seem to notice his presence. Just when he thought about continuing his research somewhere else, his gaze wandered to the last room on the left. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈

 

 

There he saw her. A young woman sitting in the corner and starring on the floor. Her hair and clothes were covered in dust and she had hardly any similarities to the smiling person he saw on the photo just an hour ago. But Magnus had no doubt. He swallowed hard before whispering her her name: "Madzie..."

When she didn't react he repeated it, this time louder. 

She looked up startled and when she saw him, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "You..."

So much for a joyful reunion. The prince of hell scolded himself for believing even a second she would be happy to see him. 

"What do you want?" Her cold voice interrupted the slowly surfacing memories of a child smiling at Magnus like he had captured the stars from the sky. 

"We have to be quick." Magnus opened the door with a magic blast, trying not to think about the different gaze towards him between now and then. "Come on."

Madzie shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm perfectly alright here."

"Are you kidding me? Move!" As she still didn't show any signs of stepping out of the cell Magnus lashed out "I don't have time for this nonsense." Another blast of energy shot through the air and he magically lifted her from the ground. 

She mumbled something not comprehensible and hesitantly set her body in motion towards the door. 

Magnus groaned. "How about a little faster?" 

"Am I not meeting your expectations, your royal highness?" Madzie replied in a mocking voice. "I'm so sorry. NOT!" 

"Whatever..." He shoved her towards the grand entrance, hoping to get her out before his father realized his plan. 

Just when they were about to step through the iron gate, she suddenly turned around and grabbed him like...

Damn. He knew that move perfectly. Before he could react, he found himself on the ground wrestling with her as she tried get an upper hand and choke him.

"I see Alec Lightwood trained you well, sweetpea." Magnus began to fight her off but as soon as the words left his mouth all her body tension seemed to dissolve from its own. 

Her eyes opened widely: "Magnus?"  

"Who else?" The Prince of Hell looked at her confused. 

"I thought..." She inhaled sharply before putting on a stoic face again. "Prove it. What did we watch every time when I stayed overnight with you and Alec?" 

"The bear stories?" Another memory Magnus would rather have displaced because it just reminded him of a distant unachievable dream. "What was his name Twinny?" 

"Winnie." Madzie stared at him for a second and suddenly it happened again. She smiled at him just like he had gifted her the whole universe: "It's Winnie...You goofball."

And the same hands which just wanted to strangle him moved upwards and began to cup his face softly. Even pinching him slightly like wanting to make sure he was real. 

As tears began to roll  down her own cheek she put her arms around him and mumbled: "I thought I lost you forever." 

At first Magnus hesitated but then he let himself sink into her warm embrace, not knowing what to do with his storm of emotions inside. He could deal with rage and disappointment but this...

"He will pay for his disobedience." 

Their hug was cut short as the loud voice of Asmodeus echoed through the dark halls. 

Magnus quickly opened up a portal and whispered with a sad smile: "I... I wish we had met again under different circumstances."  

Just as Madzie stepped inside the sparkling light his furious father turned around the corner with two of his lackeys: "You traitor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to your views on this chapter. Thanks for reading <3


	8. Free at last?

Magnus was prepared to fight as a furious Asmodeus and his men stormed towards him. And if it meant to end it all tonight, so be it. He didn't have much left to live for but maybe he could take them all down with him. Raising his hands he prepared to unleash his own rage.

But just as he was about to throw an energy blast at them, he felt something on his left arm and suddenly he found himself again in front of the shop in Tokyo where he had left off just hours ago. "What the hell?"

"Duh...you surely didn't think I would leave you there." Madzie starred at him slightly amused, after she had pulled him through the portal.

"But my father..." Magnus began to argue.

"...can rot in Edom. We have more important things to discuss." The woman answered fiercely. "Good choice by the way bringing us here. It makes it easier to fulfill a promise I have made long ago. Oh Magnus, you have no idea ... I am so happy to have you back...Sorry for not trusting you first but Asmodeus used to play tricks with me again and again, pretending to be you..."

Before Magnus could return something, the door of the shop swung open and Akari rushed out. "Madzie...." They both crashed into a hug, relief written all over their faces. "It's about damn time."

"Oh you know, how it is. Good things take efforts." The Prince of Hell observed their joyful reunion and felt like an intruder. He had told his father about leaving Edom and coming back in this realm for good but he had never actually considered to go through with his threat. 

Yes, his heart didn't feel as heavy as before, now that Madzie was back home again. But he? He couldn't stay here. Not after everything he had done and lost. 

And hearing Madzie saying these words, which reminded him so much of Alec Lightwood, felt like a confirmation. What he thought was home had vanished long ago.

"Magnus?" 

A concern voice brought him back from his thoughts. Madzie and Akari stood by the open door and waited for him to come inside the shop. 

Not knowing where else to go he hesitantly took the few steps forward and took a suspicious look around.

"If you are wondering about Samuel..." Akari started to explain. "I sent him back to his place. The encounter with your highness surely left an impression." 

"Oh please cut the crap with this royalty." Magnus rolled his eyes. He had used his position in power excessively in the last century and to be honest there were definitely perks of being a Prince of Hell. But in this very moment he was tired, feeling like he had been only sitting on a throne of lies.  

"As you wish." The High Warlock of Tokyo snapped with her fingers and a tray with fresh tea appeared in front of them. 

"Holy shit." Out of the blue Madzie's voice interrupted their conversation. 

"If you don't like Matcha I can prepare something else." Akari offered.

"No." Madzie answered, staring horrified in the mirror left to her side. "I definitely need a hair cut. And a spa day. Screw that. A spa month. Any recommendations, Magnus?"

"What?" He stared at her, still not able to process the incidents in the last hours. 

"You always know the best places. Remember when you brought Cat, Alec and me to the ... what was it called? Wonder Zone? Where we could watch movies while floating in thermal water. That was fun...although Alec insisted to take a break every half hour because the bathing regulations stated not to stay in the pool for so long." A fond smile settled on her face. 

Magnus felt the pressure to return it but it didn't reach near his eyes. Another happy memory that felt like a knife. When he didn't answer, Akari took over. 

"Well you should definitely check out the Hoshinoya Taektomi Island here in Japan. It is a blessing for the body and soul." 

"Thanks. I will definitely do so" Madzie replied. "But first..." She took a deep breath.

"I can finally give you back what is rightful yours." Akari left the room quietly and as Magnus anticipated she came back with the silver casket.

"True love..." Madzie gently brushed over it as tears began to form in her eyes. "But for once you're wrong, darling. The heart belongs to this one over here." She took the casket and wanted to hand it over to the Prince of Hell but he took a step back. 

"What?" Magnus blurred out again and almost looked...offended?

"I know we haven't met for a long time but your vocabulary seemed to have decreased dramatically, old friend."  

"Madzie, you surely mean well..." Magnus tried to pull himself together. "But this...I definitely don't want to have anything to do with it. Not the tiniest part."


	9. Running

"Magnus..." Madzie reached out for his hand. "If you let me explain first. This is..."

"Oh I know exactly what it is." Magnus answered, although he couldn't say it aloud. "And as I said I have no interest.

"But Alec wanted..." 

"No! I don't wanna hear it." The Prince of Edom lashed out and detangled himself. "Just keep it for yourself." 

Before Madzie could reply anything he stormed out of the store into the cool darkness of the night. 

"True love is hard to find..." Akari whispered, looking concerned at her younger friend and the casket with the pulsing heart. "And sometimes even harder to accept."

"You could say that." Madzie sighed. "Excuse me, but I have to get to him, before this bullethead vanishes for another century." 

The High Warlock of Tokyo quickly pulled her into a hug. "Please be careful. You may have been family long time ago, but you know about his violent outbursts..." 

Sadness settled on Madzie's face. "I do. But he would never harm me. Thanks for everything. I'll come back as soon as this is where it belongs." She gave Akari a quick kiss on the cheek and pressed the casket close to her own heart, before running after Magnus Bane.

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"By the angel wait." Madzie yelled through the quiet streets but the Prince of Hell didn't stop and turn around. 

She was afraid that he would open a portal any second and vanish into think air, so she kept begging: "Please Magnus. Just hear me out for a second." 

Since she couldn't catch up with his movement she decided to portal right in front of his nose, not having much energy left after the escape from Edom. 

Magnus almost bumped into her and stumbled back. "Get out of my way." 

"One day." Madzie blurred out. 

"What?" 

"I will let you be..." She continued much calmer than she felt inside. "Just spend one day with me in New York..."

"Why? I made myself clear, haven't I? I don't want Alec's heart."  Magnus groaned. 

"Regardless of that..." Madzie pleaded. "Just 24 hours for old times sake. I missed you." 

He should say no, protest that the warlock she was talking about, did no longer exist. But suddenly having the tiny crying girl in his mind he finally nodded. 

"Fine. But this doesn't change anything. And we will part tomorrow again." 

The young woman smiled at him and opened a portal. "Whatever you say, Magnus Bane." 

He inhaled sharply and swallowed hard before stepping into the light, feeling sick to his stomach. The last time he had been in New York was when he had listened to Alec's confession about being tired of their relationship. Once in a while he had returned to the mundane realm from Edom but never to the places which were linked to his past with the Shadowhunter. 

And now as the skyline of New York appeared in front of him he felt like he couldn't breath at all. 

Sensing his struggle Madzie reached out once again and took his arm. "It has been a while. For you and me." Softly smiling at him she pointed to the old town house in front of them. "This is my place. Come on, let's get inside." 

She felt his resistance as she almost dragged him along the way. As Madzie was just about to reach the knob the large white front door opened. 

Magnus eyes opened widely. "Raphael?" 

"Magnus!" The vampire stared at him, not believing that his fatherly friend was really standing here with him. 

"See. I told you. I'll get him back." Madzie pocked Raphael triumphantly. 

Her laughter finally set Raphael in motion and he pulled both into a tight embrace. "Welcome home." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing? Have you watched 3x21 and 3x22 yesterday? Big hugs to all of you.


	10. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you I added a new hashtag "MALEC doing some loving..."

"Amigos..." Happiness radiated from Raphael as he led Madzie and Magnus inside the house. The Prince of Hell had not said anything since setting foot in New York again.

A hundred years...

A hundred years. He expected indifference, probably traces of hatred and fear but warm embraces and tender words? Why did they still care? The lingering question suddenly turned into a much greater threat than any demon revolt he had faced in Edom in the last century.

No. No! Magnus Bane would not let himself going down that path of foolishly trusting people only to be end up in hell again.

"...she is already sleeping." Raphael's reply brought him back from his thoughts and he finally opened his mouth: "She?"

"Catarina."

Magnus inhaled sharply. "Cat is here too?" It felt like his whole old life had hunted him down and pushed him into a corner without escape.

"Raphael has been taken care of her, since...." Madzie suddenly stopped her movements "Oh Magnus there is so much we have to talk about. But going through all of it...I am afraid I need some real rest before I am able to do it." Turning to the vampire she asked him to bring their old friend into the guest room before hugging both of them to say good night.

Really again? Magnus shook his head almost invincibly. Why were people so sappy? His father had embraced him what? Ten, fifteen times during the last century?

"Can I bring you anything else?" Raphael questioned him after guiding him to his room for the night.

The Prince of Hell shook his head. "Good night."

The vampire looked at his friend with an odd expression like he wanted to hear more, say more but decided to give Magnus space. "Buenas Noches."

It took him long to fall asleep, the walls seems to tight, the ceiling was an unfamiliar barrier and Magnus thought more than one time to just portal back to Edom.

But he needed to regain his strength too before he could face his the wrath of his father again and bring his reign to fall. Because after everything he had found out, he definitely had enough of Asmodeus's power trip. 

"Just one more day." He repeated to himself over and over as his eyes slowly closed.

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

It was already ten in the morning when Magnus took another look on the tiny clock near the bed again. 

He quickly took a shower in the attached small bath. Trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling of relaxation settling on his skin he quickly stepped outside to look for Madzie.

In the distance he heard some noises but when he couldn't find anyone in the kitchen. Only after walking to the upper floor he discovered them all on the roof terrance, indulging a luxurious brunch and the warm spring sun. 

"Raphael? When? How?" Curiosity and concern took over as Magnus watched his old friend enjoying the day light. 

"Long story, amigo." The vampire smiled. "And of course it involves reckless actions of Shadowhunters. But right now we have more urgent things to discuss." 

Hesitantly Magnus took a step closer, Catarina stood up and held her hand out for a greeting. "I hear you are a friend of Madzie. My name's Cat." 

"Right..." The Prince of Hell answered, feeling awkward, not knowing if he should be relieved or sad by the fact that one of his best friends obviously didn't remember him. "Magnus."

Madzie watched their reunion with a sad smile and before he could sit down she pulled him aside towards the balcony grid. "Excuse us for a second." 

"I'm sorry." She whispered with a heavy heart. 

"Don't be, swe...Madzie." Magnus quietly replied, trying to keep the conversation as formal and short as possible.  

"Actually it is. Or at least partly..." The young woman sighed. "And a small warning: sometimes Catarina gets confused and repeats questions over and over again."

Magnus starred at her and then at Cat in the near distance. "But she looks healthy and happy..."

Madzie shrugged with her shoulders. "Well...the curse which took her past experiences has also side effects on her short-time memory and sometimes she gets very lost. If Raphael wasn't here the whole time taking care of her... I don't know what would have happened..."

She began to play with the bracelet on her arm. "But you are right. Despite everything she is still happy most of the time. Thank the angel." 

Magnus silently wondered how often she used that wording. Needless to say he didn't need to ask from whom she learned it. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

_(Flashback)_

"By the angel this paper work is killing me." Alec groaned. 

"So bad?" Magnus lifted his head from the book he was reading on the couch opposite the large desk in his boyfriend's office. 

"Why make it simple when you can also put together a ten pages long application form to replace malfunctioned radiators in the Institute..." 

Magnus chuckled. "Oh darling, just say one word and I release you from this misery. I can summon anything in a sec." 

"I know. Thanks..." Alec looked at him apologetic. "But this would be ..."

"Against the rules..."  The Warlock finished.

"But one day..." The head of the Institute continued. "One day I'm getting rid of all those time-stealing nonsense. Do you know that the Clave has a special unit dealing with heating regulations in their Institutes? Consisting of two hundred people worldwide..." 

The more Alec talked the more angry he got. "And then there is this new international strategy group which aims to improve the relationships between Downworlders and Nephilim. Guess what?"

Before his boyfriend could answer the head of the Institute continued. "Fifteen people, Magnus! The Clave put fifteen people in charge for such task!" 

"They have always found ways to make their priorities quite clear..." The Warlock sighed.  

Alec flinched with his hands. "I swear one day I set up a Downworld council right in front of their noses, preferable right in the middle of Alicante." 

Watching him becoming so passionate Magnus jumped out from his seat and rushed over to him. Swirling around his chair the Warlock pulled Alec into a kiss.

He could feel Alec opening up his mouth and he let his tongue wander around his lips, feeling Alec's smile growing. 

Catching his breath Alec leaned back for a moment: "What was that for?" 

"You're too cute when you go all justice warrior mode." Magnus began to massage the tension in his shoulders away.

Alec closed his eyes and let the magical hands of Magnus do their wonders. Feeling more relaxed than the whole day he breathed in the closeness of his better half. 

Chasing a second kiss he let his fingers travel through the soft hair of Magnus and suddenly grabbed him tight and lifted him up to the desk in front of him. 

"Lock the door." He whispered, desire growing in his eyes and voice. 

"Huh? Now?" Magnus laughed. "Shouldn't you..."

"Setting priorities right, yes!" Alec grinned with excitement. 

"Well who am I to argue about that solid plan of yours..." Magnus put on his serious voice for a second and turned around the key from the distance with his powers. "Let's get down to business." He winked playfully. "Shall we, pretty boy?" 

"Absolutely." Alec winked back, began to open Magnus' shirt and let his fingers glide over his chest, pressing his body against the Warlock. The warlock inhaled sharply as his boyfriend started to caress his growing hardness through the thin fabric of his pants. 

"That's a very interesting way of approaching the issue." Magnus deadpanned. "Would you be so kind to elaborate, Mr. Lightwood?" 

"Of course, Mr. Bane." Alec pulled the trouser down. "I think the best way is to dive right into it." Getting on his knees Alec began to leave trails of soft kisses from the belly to Magnus dick and suddenly took him into his mouth. 

The Warlock inhaled sharply, pressing Alec's head closer. "I like your way of thinking.", before falling into quiet moans. 

Alec observed him closely, seeing glimpses of gold while Magnus eyes moved behind his lids and some light found its way in when he shivered.

"Feels so good." The head of the Institute finally mumbled which made Magnus open his eyes again.   

Magnus lifted Alec's head and gentle stroke his hair. "Hey! This is my turn to say." 

The Shadowhunter slowly got back up and kissed him on the mouth: "My deepest ... "

A knock on the door and the voice of Jace echoed from outside "Alec, are you there?"  The warlock smirked and was just about to reply when Alec shook his head and signaled him to stay silent. 

Magnus grinned and buried his head in Alec's neck, leaning completely on his deflect rune, until they heard steps moving away from the door again. 

Giggling the Shadowhunter lifted the Warlock back up from the desk and carried him the short distance to the couch.  

"You were saying..." Magnus whispered, removing Alec's trousers with a snap of his fingers and beginning to stroke his boyfriend's dick. 

"I have to inform you that I stand by my previous statement." 

Alec laid back on the couch and looked delighted at Magnus hovering over him, as the Warlock conjured lube. His boyfriend took it, warmed it with his hands and spread it softly on Magnus' hole.  

As Magnus sank on his dick Alec repeated again, almost out of breath: "You feel so good..."

"You too, darling." Magnus smiled as he gentle moved up and down. "You too." 

With intertwined hands they lost and found themselves into each other, reaching utterly joy in being as close as possible. 

Afterwards as they laid side by side Alec continued to hold Magnus in his arms and let his fingers wander on his back. 

It had taken some time for Magnus to find out that his boyfriend didn't just travel his body up and down without a destination after intercourse. 

This small ritual was nothing but a sweet extension of their love-making, when Alec drew different runes on his skins.

"What was the third one?" Magnus asked curiously, being familiar now with protection and alliance. 

Alec exhaled and giggled again. "You'll find out soon..."

"Aren't you a giant goofball?!" His boyfriend rolled his eyes fondly, being in awe that he was able to witness this precious lighthearted side of Alec only a few people knew about.

Feeling his heartbeat beating faster the Warlock whispered: "I love you, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec gave him a soft kiss on his temple: "What an excellent starting position for future negotiations. Because I love you too, Mr. Bane."


	11. Trying

"Can't believe that those cronuts are still a thing after a century..." Madzie took a bite and laughed lighthearted. 

All four of them had settled down for the brunch on the roof terrace, but most of the time Magnus kept quiet as Raphael informed Madzie about current developments in New York, while Cat seemed to be lost in her thoughts. 

Less than 12 hours...The Prince of Hell reminded himself. Then he would be out of here again and probably never return.

"Is that alright, Magnus?" Madzie spoke up. 

"What?"

"I said, Catarina and Raphael are going for a walk now in the park and we can finally talk about everything." She repeated with a worried expression on her face. 

"What's done is done. Talking won't change any of it." He mumbled. 

Raphael watched him closely and replied: "You are right." 

With a condemning "Traitor" look towards him Madzie inhaled sharply and shook her head. 

"But knowing all the facts could help you making the right decisions in the future. Besides if you return to Edom there are some things you should be aware...regarding your father and his motives." The vampire added quickly. 

Magnus starred at him, considering his plan to dethrone Asmodeus as soon as possible. "Alright. Let's get this over with." 

As Raphael and Cat waved goodbye and disappeared the Prince of Hell leaned back in the seat and waited impatiently for Madzie to speak again.

"I don't know where to begin...And truth be told ... until today there are some parts I still don't understand because Alec kept me in the dark. I think he didn't even share it with Jace."

"Oh his beloved parabatai...I hope it didn't put a strain on their precious relationship." Magnus dissed. 

Trying to ignore his mocking voice Madzie continued: "You disappeared in November...I remember the day, when you visited Cat and me the last time."

"Yeah, yeah, we have been both there...anything else?" The Prince of Hell focused on the coffee mug in front of him. 

"Alec showed up the next morning looking for you. I was too young to understand what was happening at that time. But I knew that something had gone terrible wrong." 

"Of course he did. Probably felt guilty for wanting to end things." Magnus exhaled. "So sorry I didn't give him the chance for a civil 'Let's stay friends happily ever after' separation."

Madzie rubbed her head, the aching pondering getting stronger: "That's not...I thought you knew about the deal with your father." 

"I do. Alec traded our relationship for my magic. Since he wanted to get out anyway and he was the main reason I had given it up in the first place it was the least thing he could do..." The Prince of Hell took another sip of his coffee. "Don't make something bigger out of it than it really is."

"Magnus..." Madzie starred at her friend, tearing up. "You really believe that, don't you?"

The silence spoke volumes. 

"You know ... Alec told me that he tried to leave you after his deal with Asmodeus." The young woman continued. "And that he couldn't..."

"Too much of a coward..." 

"No, don't say that. Alec was everything but that." Madzie stood up angrily and began to pace up and down. "I know it has been almost a century and I have no idea what has happened to you in the meantime...but please remember, remember the last days with Alec...do you really think he wanted to end your relationship?" 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"You okay? You seem stressed..." Magnus put his hands on the shoulders of his boyfriend, trying to release some of the tension. 

"Actually that's what I came here to talk about...I'm feeling a little overwhelmed...And, to be honest, I need a break." Alec replied, not quite looking into Magnus' eyes. 

"That's a wonderful idea. Where do you want to go? Hawaii? Jamaica? I have never been on a plane before but let's avoid coach..." Magnus felt a rush of excitement. 

"Plane?" Alec swallowed hard. "No, that's not what I wanted to ...

"Afraid of flying?" Magnus chuckled. "Isn't that a little contradictory Alexander? After all you are the one with angelic blood." He reached out to him and brushed some hair away away from his forehead. 

"I'm not afraid of flying. I mean I haven't been on a plane either but that's not the point right now." Alec closed his eyes, trying to pull every ounce of strength he had left inside of him together. 

"But it is..." Magnus answered, not fully aware of the inner struggle of his boyfriend. "I have come to a realization after talking with your Mum." 

Since Alec didn't say anything he continued. "She is happy. After everything she has been through... I couldn't imagine Maryse Lightwood not being a Shadowhunter. It was so much part of herself but she obviously found something else ..." Maybe someone else but it was not time to reveal that. "Maybe she is even happier than before." 

Alec had still his eyes closed, head leaning against head. "Your powers...you said they were worth dying for...and after yesterday I know you still mean it...I just can't stand here and do nothing, I can't watch you suffer for the rest of our lives..." The quiet shivering voice of his boyfriend carried so much desperation it took Magnus breath away. 

"Hey darling. Look at me." The Warlock tried to reassure him. "I need time to adjust...probably a lot of it and I will terribly freak out now and then ...but who I am to back off from a challenge?"

An almost unrecognizable smile lit up Alec's face but it vanished instantly again. 

"I just want you to be happy..." Alec whispered.

"I know" Magnus answered "...but life... this incredible chaos of love, joy, grief, anger, madness...it all makes us what we are. The light and the darkness." 

The Shadowhunter pulled him closer, still not able to look at him. 

"And if I want anyone by my side to deal with all of it it...it is you Alexander Gideon Lightwood." Magnus pressed a small kiss on Alec's forehead.  "Besides magic or not...there are so many things I want to experience with you, still so many firsts I want to share with you...So many things to live for!"

It was enough for Alec to finally open his eyes again and something had changed in his gaze. He pressed his body towards Magnus and began to kiss him fiercely  "I love you..." 

"I love you too." Magnus replied breathless between the kisses, feeling the need to be more closer rising. "Just answer me one thing before... Hawaii or Jamaica?" 

"Wherever you want..." Alec smiled with a trace of desperation still lingering in his voice. "Just always remember this...I love you Magnus Bane."

 

 ❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

The Prince of Edom shook his head, not knowing what to think anymore as he starred at the skyline of New York.   

"You know what...come with me...I'll show you something. Maybe it helps you to understand..." Madzie opened up a portal right in front of him. 

"What? Where?" He hesitated as she reached out for his hand. The woman took a step closer and once again she pulled Magnus through.  "It is easier if you see it with your own eyes." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? Let me know what you think about the chapter. Have a lovely Sunday.


	12. Bleached memories

"What are we doing here?" Magnus froze instantly as he recognized the surroundings.

"I told you I wanna show you something." Madzie answered reaching for the door.

But the Prince of Hell dragged her back: "No thank you. I have absolutely no desire to see that stupid face of Rey plastered around the whole place and even less meet that asshole in person...unless...." Magnus suddenly smirked. "Since I am here maybe it is time to send him a message he won't forget."   

Madzie's eyes widened in shock for a moment but she pulled herself together quickly: "Magnus! Behave. Besides Renzy is quite cool." 

"He is what???" Now it was Magnus who starred at her, unable to believe what she had just said. "And Renzy? Are you kidding me? What kind of freaking alternative universe is this? Or maybe everything is just a mad mind game of my father?" 

"No, it is not. Renzy has changed. He has made all kinds of amendments, including handing over the apartment again." Madzie tried to explain.

"Excuse me, but I would know if he had shown up in Edom and given me back the keys." Magnus replied offended. 

"Well since you was out of reach, he gave it to Alec." Memories flowed through Madzie's mind but now was not the time to get sidetracked. She needed to focus on the Prince of Hell. 

"Alec?"

"Yeah, when he was in New York he lived here." The woman took a step closer to the door again.

"This is getting better and better...Brought he Underhill with him?" He felt a pang of jealousy. The blonde Shadowhunter had obviously not only stolen his boyfriend but his home too. 

"Well they threw some nice parties here..."

"Of course they did. The peeks of a blessed union ..." Magnus made a vomitting noise.

"Magnus!"

"I know about the marriage with Underhill. How long did it take? Months? One year? Two? After I disappeared." The former Warlock of Brooklyn hissed out. 

"Andrew..." Madzie stayed silent for a moment. "The wedding was 2025...no wait...2026. But that's not important right now."

She reached for the door and opened it quietly. Despite his resistance Magnus couldn't help but take a short look inside. It seemed unoccupied, some heavy fabrics lingering over most of the interior. 

Madzie snapped with her fingers and they were gone instantly while she led in some fresh air from outside. "Come on Magnus, get in...after all it belongs to you." 

"Maybe I demoli..." His movements stopped just after entering the loft. There it was. Alec's leather jacket. Hanging around like he hadn't left. So many times Magnus had pulled him close, when he had worn it after another potential deadly mission. 

Bane, cut the sentimental. He ordered himself. 

It was easier said than done because instead of Lorenzo's countenance staring at him, he found other pictures.

Pictures which made everything worse. There was one of Alec with his siblings and his mum. One where he was laughing with Underhill. And...

"Why would he put this up here?" Magnus pointed out at the bleached polaroids with two men on the beach. Holding a coconut, laying in the sun, splashing in the Carribbean sea.

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

_(Flashback)_

"I am not!" Alec exclaimed offended while observing his surroundings suspiciously. 

Letting himself flow in the warm water Magnus laughed wholehearted: "Yes, you are!" 

The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes: "You're stupid."

"So you don't care about the baby shark just to your" 

"WHERE?" Alec panicked and clingged himself to Magnus while waves washed over them in the sunset.  

"Quod erat demonstrandum." 

"I am not afraid. I'm just being cautious. That's a huge difference." Alec exhaled sharply and tried to defend his actions. 

"Whatever you say..." Magnus chuckled and kissed him on his neck, letting his tongue wander along the deflect rune. "Whatever you say, my brave warrior." 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

"I think this was one way of dealing with his feelings because... Magnus are you even listening?" Madzie reached out and touched his upper arm.

"What?" The Prince of Hell looked at her startled.  

"I said Alec put the pictures up to remember. He always said they were his most precious belongings." 

Magnus took another look around and indeed found more memories of the Shadowhunter and himself. "Can't imagine Underhill appreciated them hanging around here..." 

"Andrew only wanted Alec to be happy." Madzie informed him with a sad expression on her face.

"Of course, what a selfless husband." The Prince of Hell rolled his eyes and moved towards the entrance again. "Are we done here?"


	13. The truth hurts - Part 1

Madzie stayed silent for a moment and then rushed over to the door so that Magnus would have to push her away if he wanted to leave. "No, we are not done here...And yes, Andrew was definitely a catch...I think Renzo is still mourning his death, even after all those years."

"What does Rey have to do with this?" Magnus starred at her.

"You told me you knew about Underhill's wedding." Suddenly Madzie's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you don't believe...Magnus, who do you think Andrew was married to?"

The Prince of Hell swallowed hard, feeling his heart beat faster. Could it have been a deceive? Just another plot to manipulate his judgement? "To...to Alec?"

"No. By the angel no..." The young woman shook her head frantically.

"But I heard it myself, there was something going on between them. And I have seen how Underhill looked at Alec and..."

Madzie interrupted quickly: "Hey! Then you have also seen how Alec looked at him and how he looked at you..."

Magnus stayed silent for a moment and mumbled "Alec only stayed with me because he felt responsible."

"He did feel responsible." Madzie replied. "But not in the way you think. You gave up your magic because of h..." 

"That was my choice." This time Magnus blurred out angrily. "How often should I repeat myself?" 

"And you went through a horrible time afterwards. Alec was afraid that you would never be happy again."  

Magnus rubbed his head and sighed. "We had this conversation more than once. I thought he finally understood..."

"I think he did..." Madzie decided to move away from the door and let herself fall on the couch, feeling emotionally drained. "But it was too late. He had already summoned Asmodeus." 

The prince of Hell followed her to the center of the loft without sitting down. "Going behind my back for an ominous deal with my father..." The fury and disappointment were clearly recognizable in his voice. 

"Alec hated seeing people suffer. Especially those who he loved and this includes you Magnus. Doing nothing against it...it would have been completely against his whole being." 

"Yeah, so make it even worse by breaking my heart. Excellent plan." Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"At that time he was out of answers..." Madzie exhaled. "I really think Alec believed that in the long term this would be the best for you. And we both know that Asmodeus is a master of getting under your skin and detecting every weakness for his own advantage. Alec refused to talk about it in detail but I am sure your so called father perfectly fueled his feelings of being guilty for your unhappiness." 

"He wanted to get out of the deal." The young woman stated after a few moment of silence. "He realized it was a mistake..." 

"What?" Magnus stopped his pacing abruptly. 

"He tried to break up with you but he couldn't go through with it."  

Magnus remembered their conversation before their last holiday. How weird Alec had acted that evening and how he clung to him almost desperately afterwards. 

"But of course Asmodeus wouldn't let go and he took the decision out of Alec's hand." Madzie revealed. "This conversation between Alec and Underhill...it didn't happen." 

The Prince of Hell inhaled sharply and shook his head. "No...No! I saw it with my own eyes." 

"What you saw was nothing but a cruel illusion created by a greater demon." 

"It can't..." Suddenly Magnus felt like all the air was pressed out of his lungs. "It...otherwise..." Sinking on his knees he gasped, trying to keep on breathing. "No. He didn't love me anymore." 

Madzie also sank on her knees and put her arms cautiously around Magnus. When she felt no resistance she pulled him into a hug. 

"He didn't...he..." Once again swallowing his tears Magnus finally stopped arguing. Memories and phantasies rushed through his mind and left him overwhelmed: "I don't know what to believe anymore." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I pull a "Asmodeus" on you with the Underhill storyline? Whoops...


	14. The truth hurts - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I made myself a little emotional with this chapter. But I hope it will get better afterwards.

"Do you trust me, Magnus?" Madzie gently asked. 

"I..." He starred at her suspiciously. Since their reunion she hadn't given him any reason not to. But after everything how could he say yes? In the worst case it was just another cruel mind game of his father. 

Seeing his hesitation she rephrased her words: "Do you trust yourself?" 

That answer was simply. He shook his head before he could stop himself. Because in this moment he didn't even know who he was anymore. 

Madzie held her breath, trying to find a way to convince him of the truth. "Do you trust in your powers?" 

"Why?" The Prince of Hell demanded to know before answering. 

"You have always been one of the strongest warlocks in this realm and from what I sense your powers have only grown stronger in Edom." The woman replied. "And you have experience with pulling the memories from someone, haven't you?" 

Magnus nodded, immediately thinking back of Clarissa Fairchild a century ago. 

"So maybe if you see it with your own eyes it helps you to make up your mind, what is true and what is a lie." Madzie continued. "If you promise to put it back, you can have a look inside my memories." 

He stayed silent for a few moments and Madzie already began to think that he would decline her offer. But then he opened his hand and pointed it at Madzie's head, mumbling an old Latin spell: "Show me the last encounter between Madzie and Alec Lightwood." 

Madzie's eyes widened: "Magnus, maybe we should start with something easi..."

"Why? Are you afraid of what I might see? That it isn't all like you said?" Magnus interrupted with a trace of anger in his voice. "Well too late."

She inhaled deeply as blurred pictures began to emerge from her mind. 

Magnus recognized his bedroom in his loft. Even if the Prince of Hell didn't want to his heart made a jump. Because there he was in the soft morning sun, snuggled into a golden blanket. 

So similar and yet so different. 

A wrinkled face with a much deeper furrowed brow. The brown hair had turned into a grey mess. Still Magnus immediately thought of caressing it like he had done so often, wondering if it would feel the same. 

And those hazel eyes. Breathtaking as ever with a hint of playfulness. 

But as Alec coughed violently his body suddenly looked fragile and so small. 

_"I can't stomach the idea that, one day, I'm gonna be old and feeble and becoming this burden to you."_

_"There's no universe where you would ever be a burden."_

His own painful memories about one of their few fights about mortality surfaced. Before getting too lost in them Magnus shifted his attention back to the pictures in front of him. 

_"Hey, you haven't eaten much of your waffles." A slightly younger Madzie stepped closer and Alec smiled fondly at her before coughing again._

_"Not really hungry. But thank you. Come here, sit with me." He pointed at the chair besides the bed._

_"Madzie." He reached out for her hands. "Seeing you grow and learn has been the biggest privilege in my life. I ..."_

_She grabbed his hand tightly: "Don't. Don't you dare to start saying goodbye."_

_"I'm not. I'm saying I love you, sweat pea." Alec reaching out for her cheek and brushed away a rolling tear._

Magnus starred at the scene feeling his heart getting heavier with each passing moment. When he saw the ring on Alec's finger it took his breath away completely. The audacity. How could he...

_"Maybe I come back as a ghost. I feel like I have so much unfinished business here. Well not exactly business..." He chuckled before his smile disappeared completely. "I should have tried harder."_

_"Alec, you did everything you could. You have been there twice and you didn't find him." Madzie looked equally devastated._

_"Maybe if I had gone immediately, after he disappeared..." Alec signed heavily._

_"We don't even know if he is in Edom. Probably he is partying on a tropical island and enjoying luxury beach life." The young woman wanted to believe it as much as Alec did._

_The Shadowhunter's face lit up a little "It has always been one of my favorite sights, him bathing in turquoise sea...I hope...Oh god I hope he is happy...but you give it to him, no matter what or when. Okay?"_

_"Of course. How often have I promised this? 17 000 times?" Madzie laughed tenderly as Alec closed his eyes. He looked tired. So tired._

The echo of Madzie's crying in the past mixed with a sudden sob from the present. "Sorry, I..." Madzie held her hands in front of her face. "Can't watch this this part." 

_Still having his eyes shut Alec continued: "And then you tell him."_

_"I know, I know." The woman inhaled sharply as Alec looked up at her again. She felt a rush of relief._

_"Tell Magnus I'm sorry. So sorry. And that I love him. More than anyone in the world." Another soft smile settled on his face as he stared at his hand and then at Madzie._

_As Alec's breathing suddenly slowed down and his eyes closed again Magnus knew. He knew what would happen. That technically it had already happened a long time ago. And there was nothing he could do about it._

But it didn't prevent Magnus from mumbling "no, no, no" over and over again. Those eyes which so often had looked at him like he was the most precious being, those eyes which had promised so much future possibility and held memories of past adventures. Those windows to Alec's souls and the love he felt for Magnus...the Prince of Hell would never see them again. He would never see himself in them again. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was gone. And with that memory every lingering doubt Magnus had felt inside bursted into nothing.

Because it had always been true and always would be, even if he wasn't able to see it for such a long time. It was his Alexander all along the way.

His Alexander was gone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want any virtual tissue yell at me on Twitter: www.twitter.com/ShadowhuntersOE


	15. The end

_Alec was gone, but Madzie still held his fragile body closely and whispered "thank you's"between her sobs.  Remembering their time together._  

_"Oh the audacity when you tried to hide behind a tree...I mean come on, of course I would discover you giant overprotective goofball. But it would not have been a proper first date without my family freaking out..."_

_"And when we were_ _in Edom for the second time you begged me to let you stay to find Magnus, but I just couldn't loose you too, not after..."_

_"You did excellent as Inquisitor, bringing so much more justice to all of us..."_

_"It drives me .....it dr...it drove me crazy ...when you closed yourself off when things were too overwhelming...when all I got out of you was one word sentences...oh I just wish I ..._

Magnus had seen enough. He released the memories and put them back where they belonged. Not to him. 

As the pictures of Alec slowly faded silence took over. Madzie removed her hands from her eyes and brushed away the tears which still kept rolling nonetheless. 

Discovering the pale face of Magnus she gently reached out to him and wanted to pull him into an embrace: "Hey." 

"Don't." The Prince of Hell shook his head and instantly took a step back. 

With a deeply worried expression Madzie tried again: "But.." 

"I said don't." Magnus raised his voice but regretted it as soon as he saw the startled look on the woman's face. This was not her fault. None of it was. 

Gazing around his former home one more time he inhaled deeply and moved towards the entrance door. He reached out to the jacket in front of him, his fingers cautiously gliding over the leather like he was afraid that the fabric would burst under his touch. 

Finally he took it from the wardrobe and found a small bow and arrows beneath it. He almost chuckled. His Alexander. Always ready to defend the world. And now a hundred years later  the universe might have moved on but it was definitely not a better place without the fierce warrior in it.  

Grabbing the weapon too Magnus tried not think about Alec's warm hands but instead he focused his attention to creating a portal. 

"Magnus. We had an agreement. One day." Madzie's eyes widened, attempting to hide her panic. 

Looking fondly at her he replied with an almost defeated tone: "I have seen everything I need." Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead he left no doubt that she couldn't convince him this time. "Thanks sweatpea." 

She didn't need to ask where he was going. 

"Please be careful. Don't let his darkness take you away again, Magnus." Madzie pleaded. "You still have so much to live for. Promise me that you come back. To me, to Raphael and Cat." 

The Prince of Hell avoided to answer and stepped into the portal. "He is going to pay for what he has done, even if it is the last thing I do..."

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈    

 

It felt so much harder to breath this time. And the worst part was that he knew now how many years he had wasted, letting himself consume by hating the one person who had literally tried to move heaven and hell to save him. 

Years he could have spent loving Alec like he deserved it. 

But right now he couldn't let his grief overtake his anger. He needed the rage inside to bring his father down. Once and for all. 

Of course he found Asmodeus sitting on the throne in the middle of his palace, surrounded by demonic guards. 

"So the ungrateful son returns again." His father smirked. "What have you done with that brat? Not that I really care. Her constant whining was more annoying then Lilith's complains about her creepy offspring." 

Angrily Magnus raised his hands and threw an energy ball at Asmodeus but his servants shielded him from the impact. 

"I see. Too much of a coward." Magnus growled "Of course you need others to protect you, since my powers are now more thriving than yours." 

"Don't be ridiculous." Asmodeus stood up, signaling his guards to leave them alone. "You will always be inferior in comparison to me. Everything you are and have is because of me." 

"Maybe that's even right..." The younger man stared at his father. "My whole life long you manipulated me with your lies. Made me think that people would only stay with me as long as they could rely on my powers. That I would be nothing without them..." 

"Isn't it true? You know what happened when you lost them." Asmodeus answered dryly. "Everybody else tossed you away, except me." 

_I fell in love with you because you’re wise, and you’re generous, and you’re brave, and you’re incredible!_

_I just… When you walk into a room, there’s a spark in you, magic or not, that lights up everything and everyone around you!_

Furiously Magnus tried to hit Asmodeus with another energy ball but the greater demon let it burst in the middle of the air. The atmosphere became even more heated than before. Smell of sulfur lingered heavily in the realm. 

"I can't believe you are still doing this but I am not falling for your damn lies this time. Never again, you monster." 

Asmodeus himself now lifted an energy ball and threw it at Magnus. "This is not the way to speak with your father." 

Magnus moved quickly to dodge it. "Well I wouldn't know, would I? Because I never had one..." 

They continued to shoot wildly at each other, sometimes landing a hit but none of it was lethal. Magnus began to feel his energy level sinking quickly. Swallowing hard he brushed away the sweat from his forehead.  

"Ready to give in?" Asmodeus grinned. "I have a nice punishment prepared for your betrayal." 

"Funny I wanted to ask you the same." Magnus inhaled deeply, gathering the traces of hate and despair from over a century in his palms and launched a huge fire ball. 

The greater demon was dazzled for a second but quickly refocused. "Is that all you go.." when he suddenly felt a sharp unfamiliar pain in his upper arm. 

It was only a moment but Magnus had used it to fire one of Alec's arrow towards Asmodeus before he was able to detect it. 

Magnus shot again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Thinking of Alec every single time. Until he had no arrows left, three of them had ripped through the skin of his target.

"Are you done yet?" Asmodeus growled, trying to fight off the sudden dizziness. "Do you really think this pathetic mundane toy can harm me?"

"That's the thing..." The Prince of Hell starred back. Out of the blue far more relaxed than he should be. "It may look mundane but the arrow heads contain a special gift for you." 

Asmodeus' body began to shiver more and more and anxiety rose in his chest. "Magnus, I am the only one who truly understand you. The only one who will ever be by your side. Not like those ephemeral burdens who will never fully accept your nature. You won't find someone else who'll put up with your shortcomings on the long term."

Magnus had believed him for so long but now his words had lost the power to hurt and manipulate him once and for all. "I already have." 

The Demon frowned. "Your silly Nephilim is long gone." 

"It's true." Magnus swallowed. "But his love is not. Do you know Alexander wore my ring as long as he lived?" The memory from Madzie's mind would hound him forever. 

When he had fled from the Institute he had forgotten his jewelry back in his boyfriend's room. He had often wondered how quickly Alec would have gotten rid of it but once again he had surprised him. Wearing his M ring on his left hand like a wedding band. 

As his breathing became more difficult Asmodeus wanted to yell but it only came out as a whisper: "What have you done? Do you really think killing me will set you free?"

"Oh no. Death is a far too merciful fate for all your cruelty." Magnus replied. "What you feel now is your powers getting detached. I found a special potion in one of your books about dark forces. It leaves your demonic blood within but your body is never going to regain the ability to contain magic energy. Ever." 

Asmodeus eyes widened: "You wouldn't dare..." Trying to ignore the growing pain he attempted to throw another fire ball at Magnus but nothing happened. 

"Seems it has already started." Magnus smirked. "But don't you worry. Since I know how much you enjoy Lilith's company I had a lovely chat with her. She is going to take care of you. Have you known that she always wanted a gold fish?" 

"A ...a....what?" The Greater Demon fully panicked as he began to understand Magnus' implication. 

"Yeah, an aquarium has obviously a calming effect, even here in Edom. Also don't be concerned about your immortality. I would never be so petty to take it away after you already lost your powers. Now any last wisdom to share?"

"You basta.."

Snipping with his fingers Magnus watched the figure of Asmodeus transform into a orange fish in glass bowl. "Thought so." 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈    

 

A week passed. Madzie and Raphael were worried sick when suddenly a portal opened in front of them on their rooftop terrace. Magnus stepped out, looking more tired than they had ever seen him. 

Madzie throw herself into his arms: "By the angel are you okay?" 

The Prince of Hell didn't know how to answer. He had felt alleviated the first days after his victory over his father but now there was only a weird emptiness. His desire to avenge was fulfilled which made him wonder if he had any other real purpose left which would keep him going. 

But there were also his friends waiting for him and he owned them at least one encounter to make their concerns disappear. And he had to visit him, even if it would break whatever was left of his heart. 

 

❈❈❈❈❈❈❈ 

 

 

"I can't believe we are officially allowed to be here. I thought we need to come up with some sophisticated way to manipulate their defense system." Magnus looked around Alicante for the first time in his long existence.  

Madzie smiled at him: "It was one of the first things Alec did, when he was appointed Inquisitor. And now it feels like it has never been different, Nephilim and Downworlder mingling together in the sacred city." 

When they approached the iron gate Magnus inhaled sharply and stopped. 

"I know it is hard." Madzie took his hand and after he nodded she pulled him gently into the direction of their destination. 

When they reached it, Magnus requested quietly: "Can you give us a moment alone please." 

"Of course, I'll wait under the tree there. As long as you need." The woman slowly detangled herself and gave the Prince of Hell space. 

"Hey. There ..." He teared up. "There you are." He stroke over the letters on the tomb stone. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood: Beloved son, brother and uncle.   

"You know it should say husband too, even if..." His heart felt heavy and for the first time he let his tears freely fall. "I'm so sorry, darling..." he gulped. "I failed you. I failed us."

After his first sobs subsided he mumbled on:

"We could have freaked out about our wedding ceremony…oh you would have been a gorgeous groom. I always wanted to take you to Indonesia one day…We could have sneaked after Madzie on her first date together…”

He took the small silver casket out of his bag and carefully opened it, letting himself fall into the love Alec had protected there for Magnus.

“I love you too, Alexander.” He whispered. “But I can’t keep this…” He called out for Madzie to come back and before she could say anything he handed the casket over to her.

“Please take it.” Seeing her wanting to protest again he quickly added: “And no, this is not up for negotiations. I thought a lot about it. You took care of each other a lifetime. So much more than I did. And I know Alec would have understood, that after everything … it belongs to you sweetpea.”

“You are stubborn as ever.” Madzie mumbled. “Under one condition…”

“Hey I said no negotiations.”

“Please stay with us. I know you have been thinking about leaving again after this visit.”

Magnus didn’t comment but his expression was enough as a confirmation.

“If you want to move somewhere else…let’s say in 12 months…I’ll support you, no matter what. But right now I think you should allow yourself to rest, regain your strengths after everything you have been through. And you should be surrounded by people who love you. But if it makes it easier for you to start somewhere new, we could also move with you.”

“12 months…” Magnus swallowed. It might have sounded ridiculous after all he had eternity more or less on his side. But at the moment it was already hard to make it through the end of the day. “I think about it, okay?”

It wasn’t yes, but for Madzie it was enough to count it as a victory. “Okay.” He handed her the silver casked and this time she took it, even though she still felt a resistance inside.

They stayed there a little time longer in silence, until the sun began to set and Madzie suddenly found herself shivering.

Magnus observed her and put his jacket around Madzie. “We should head back.”

Leaving a red rose on the grave he mumbled a very quiet "I always have and I always will love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood." 

Together with Madzie he started to walk towards the gates, tears still running down his cheek.

She tucked one of her arms into him and whispered: "I am so proud of you."

Magnus didn't answer and they remained silent the rest of the way until suddenly someone called after them. "Hey, wait for me." 

She abruptly stopped and the silver casket slipped out of her other hand, falling on the hard ground. 

Magnus who had been deep into his thoughts was brought back to the present when he heard the impact. Shocked he looked at the casket in front of his feet. "Shit..." 

"No." Madzie's inhaled sharply. "Uncle Alec..." 

"Don't worry, sweetpea." Magnus bent down to lift the casket up cautiously. "There seem to be no damage." 

"But..." The woman tried to gain the attention of Magnus who was still occupied with the casket. He wanted to open it and have a quick look inside.

“Something is stuck.” Magnus commented. “I think it is best if we …” His words died on his tongue as he saw the figure trying to catch up with them.

“I told you I come back.”

Magnus recognized the voice instantly, the underlying pride and mischief but it didn't make any sense. 

No, no, no..." He looked closer and his knees instantly weakened as his heart began to race. "You are not real...You can't be here." 

"Of course I can. I told you I am not going anywhere."

"How is this possible?" The woman wanted to reach out to him but Magnus immediately opened a portal. “Stay away. This is nothing but a trick, an imposter.”

The Prince of Hell pressed the silver casket to his body and despite her protests he pulled Madzie through the portal with him, leaving a man behind who suspiciously looked like the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see "that" coming? Looking forward to your thoughts and feelings. Also on Twitter if you want: www.twitter.com/ShadowhuntersOE   
> Have a lovely weekend.


	16. ...is just a beginning

"Magnus, will you stop for a moment?" Madzie tried to gain his attention but he continued to throw book after book through the old library in his loft. "We really should portal back and see if Alec..."

"It is not him." The Prince of Hell groaned angrily, almost drowning in a messy sea of ancient papers. 

"But how do you explain that his heart has vanished? It can't be a coincidence." The warlock held the empty silver casket in her hands. At the graveyard she had sensed a weird tickling  when Magnus had handed it over to her but she hadn't thought twice about it. Not until _he_ had appeared out of nowhere. 

"That's what I am trying to find out here..." Magnus exhaled. "Believe me. I have walked hundred of years in this realm and in Edom...and never once I have heard of anything even remotely similar. Since my father is defeated maybe Azazel is behind this deception." 

Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the living room and Magnus jumped instantly in front of Madzie to defend her from whoever was attempting to breach into his loft. 

He was about to throw a fireball at the figure stepping out, but Madzie pushed him aside as soon as she recognized the unexpected visitor. "Lorenzo Rey, it has been ages..." 

Warmly smiling she fell into his arms and the High Warlock of Brooklyn embraced her with the same kindness. "Madzie, my dear, New York was a very dull concrete jungle without your lovely presence." 

Despite being aware that the two warlocks somehow had become friends Magnus couldn't prevent himself from lashing out: "What are you doing here Rey?" 

"Bane...charming as always..." Lorenzo shook his head and dramatically rolled his eyes. "I'm here because of..."

Before the portal closed again another person rushed out and tumbled on the ground. 

"...your stubborn Shadowhunter."  The High Warlock concluded with a trace of amusement in his voice.

Magnus stared at the young man on the floor and despite every instinct screamed to help him up and never let go again he began to yell: "Have you all lost your mind?!"  

"By the angel..." Madzie bluntly ignored the Prince of Hell and kneeled beside the Shadowhunter. "You died here in this loft years ago. We buried you..."

Tears filled her eyes and she began to sob. "How Alec? How is this possible?"  

He cautiously reached out to her and when he felt no fear he pulled her into a hug and chuckled: "I told you I have unfinished business." 

Looking up his gaze wandered to Magnus and his smile softly widened in the most beautiful way. Which only made Magnus more furious. "Who are you?"

Grabbing Madzie's arm the Prince of Edom tried to break up their hug: "Bloody hell. Let her go."

"Bane! Stop acting like a rookie, you silly warlock. I can assure you this is nobody else but Alec Lightwood."

Magnus immediately shot back: "Of course, if the great unerring Lorenzo Rey claims that, it must be true."

Alec lifted himself from the ground, still feeling almost too weak to stand on his own. "Can you give us a moment alone?"

"Are you sure? Maybe it is better if you explain everything to all of us before..." Madzie hesitated to finish but Magnus could follow her train of thoughts.

Feeling surrounded by maniacs the Prince of Hell glared at them: "Really? Now I am considered as threat???"

"Madzie, Lorenzo, go please." Alec's voice sounded hoarse but determined. "Magnus would never hurt me."

The woman reluctantly nodded while the High Warlock of Brooklyn warned his predecessor: "You have no idea how much sacrifice was necessary to pull this off. So you better get your act together, Bane. Not everybody gets a second chance, especially considering the circumstances."

Magnus watched as Madzie and Lorenzo disappeared into another portal and wished he could just follow to escape the surreal encounter. Expecting another lame lecture or whitewashing from the person left with him he sighed heavily. 

"I know it is a lot to take in." Alec began quietly and kept his distance despite wanting nothing more than to pull Magnus close. "And I understand that you have literally been through hell for ...I don't even know what year we have...so of course you don't trust this...don't trust me..." 

His former boyfriend began to pace up and down, avoiding to look directly at Alec. 

"I just want to say what is overdue for such a long time: I'm sorry, Magnus. I am so sorry for messing everything up. I should have ...I should have never..." He suddenly felt dizzy but he needed to get this off his chest desperately "...going to your father behind your back was the worst mistake I have ever made and so many people paid the ..."

Everything went dark. 

Magnus gasped horrified as Alec crashed to floor again. He rushed over and held his hands over the body trying to detect any injury.  

But the only thing he sensed was an awkward feeling. Something he wasn't familiar anymore.

"Do you think this is funny?" Magnus began to shake him cautiously, swallowing hard to ignore the quickly uprising concern how cold Alec felt. 

Not knowing what to think he starred at him and since he seemed to be not a danger but indeed someone needing help Magnus lifted the passed out Shadowhunter off the ground. 

He inhaled sharply as he felt their bodies really close for the first time since almost a hundred years. If this was really Alec Lightwood. 

His words had sounded so sincere, so full of regret and heartbreak. And he felt the same, so much softer than his hard appearance    . 

So Magnus finally did the reasonable thing which was left to do in this moment. He brought him into the bedroom, laid him down there and tugged him in once more.

Like he had done so many times in the past when his Shadowhunter had fallen asleep somewhere in the loft, too exhausted from his demon hunts or fights with the bigoted society.

Magnus settled down on the chair near him and waited impatiently for the young man to open up his eyes. 

Not the slightest ready to see himself in them again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you doing? This week is a tough one, since #SaveShadowhunters is already a year old. But who knows...I still have hope for more seasons. In the meanwhile enjoy all those great fanfics out there.


	17. Into the unknown

Magnus observed closely how Alec's chest moved up and down almost unrecognizable. He looked slightly older in comparison to their last personal encounter but literally ages away from the grey-haired Shadowhunter with a deeply wrinkled face the Prince of Edom saw in Madzie's memories.

Hesitantly he reached out and gently wiped away the cold sweat on Alec's forehead. 

"Is this really you, Alexander? What are the chances?" Magnus whispered remembering the moments where his boyfriend had surprised him with his love and devotion. "Have you really thought, you can just defy death to be with me?" 

The pale body in front of him began to tremble again, this time much stronger than before, and the Warlock lost the rest of his fragile composure.  "Bloody hell. What is happening?" He had enough. 

Just seconds after he had send that fire message a portal opened up and Lorenzo and Madzie stepped out again. 

"By the angel what have you done?" The young woman rushed over to the bed, looking almost as pale as Alec. 

"I didn't do anything. He just...I don't know what's wrong but it is getting worse." Magnus defended himself. 

Lorenzo stood there and shrugged his shoulders, showing almost no emotions: "Something similar happened when we removed his heart." 

"We?" Magnus starred at him accusingly: "What exactly did you do?" 

Lorenzo raised his brows: "It was either me or he would have gone to someone else. And I warned him that we don't know what would happen. Honestly I'm very surprised that he even made it back in this form."

"You knew the whole time?" Madzie gasped. "Oh my god...how could you keep this from me? After everything we have been through?"

For the first time a hint of regret was recognizable in Lorenzo's voice: "Alec made me promise not to tell anyone else. He didn't want you to worry in case the ritual failed and he wouldn't be able to return." 

"Return from where?" Magnus asked again, getting more and more impatient. 

"Bane, I think you already know."

No. The Prince of Hell refused to accept it. Alec's soul didn't deserve to be trapped there, not even for a second, and definitely not for years. He didn't deserve any of this. 

"I don't understand. He told me that he was sick and needed a transplantation for his heart. And that he wanted to have his own one magically conserved with all the love he felt for Magnus." Madzie held Alec's hand tenderly, concern written all over her face. 

"Well it is not a lie per se. Just a very diplomatic way to say that he would magically bind his soul to his heart outside his body. You surely remember how desperate he was when we came back from Edom the second time. He was in a really dark place, thinking he would never be able to see Magnus again and feeling responsible for Catarina's condition. The burden of guilt _was_ slowly killing him." 

"Freaking son of the bitch." Madzie cried out. Seeing the disturbed look on Magnus face she clarified: "I mean Asmodeus. This is all his fault. He messed up Cat's mind when we were searching for you. After that Alec didn't wanna go there again, said that he could not risk and lose more than we already had...I thought he had given up but I should have known better..."

"He was more determined than ever after he had found this ancient Egyptian ritual. I tried very hard to talk him out of it. Since as far as I know nobody has ever managed to come back from limbo. Until now." Lorenzo explained quietly. 

"He wasn't the same afterwards, you know..." Madzie sighed heavily. "The medicine he had to take everyday...wait was it even medicine?"

The High Warlock of Brooklyn kept calm for a second. "Technically it was a potion I made for him. We replaced his own heart with a magical replica, extracted from his own body cells, so that it wouldn't be rejected. But the transition was still very painful. Also you can probably imagine how exhausting it is when part of your soul is constantly linked to something outside yourself. It's like a permanent energy loss. So the potion helped him to give him strength and supported his immune system."

Magnus listened to Lorenzo's explanations and the more he heard the more he wanted to wrap Alec into his arms and keep him forever away from all the hurt. 

Madzie was almost too afraid to ask but she needed to know. "What happens now?" 

"As I said this is completely uncharted territory. As far as the ritual goes his original heart is back where it belongs but I guess he goes through the same adaption process and then..." Lorenzo stopped. 

"Then what?" Magnus raised his voice. 

"All we can do is wait and see. Hopefully his body and soul haven't been damaged too much by the whole procedure." 

"That's your answer??? There is nothing we can do to help him? What kind of High Warlock are you???" The son of Asmodeus lashed out angrily. He was terribly aware that Lorenzo supported Alec much more than he had ever expected but he still couldn't wrap his head around what Alec had been willing to do. What obviously so many people were willing to take upon theirselves to bring him back from Hell. And he hadn't felt so useless since he had lost his powers. What if Alec would stay in this condition? Or even worse what if...

"By Lilith. You are a Prince of Edom. Maybe for a change the royal highness can figure something out when he is done self-pitying..." 

"Hey...you t two...b be behave..." A shivering voice interrupted their fight. 

"Alec. Oh my God. How are you? Here..." Madzie quickly summoned a glass of fresh water and helped him to up to drink it. 

Avidly the Shadowhunter took it but he spilled half during a sudden cough attack. Magnus immediately began to caress his back, feeling the sweat-soaked clothing stick to Alec's skin.

A small satisfied smile lit up the face of Alec but there was still doubt lingering in his voice. "You believe me now, don't you? That it is really me?"

"I do, Alexander." Magnus answered truthfully. 

"Good...that's good." Alec exhaled and tried to get up from the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Madzie panicked. 

The Nephilim still felt awfully dizzy but he set one foot after the other on the ground and stood up slowly. "Bathroom." 

Simultaneously Madzie and Magnus rose with him and tucked his arms left and right. "Easy there, okay?" The woman could sense his tensed muscles. 

Each step hurt, but once again Alec tried to ignore the pain. In fact it was way better to feel this than what he had experienced in limbo.

When they entered the bathroom door the Shadowhunter looked around: "Oh the luxury of showers. How I missed these mundane things..."

Madzie was temped to ask what had happened to him when he was gone but seeing how exhausted he still was, she decided to postpone this conversation. 

"Now some privacy please." Alec almost ordered in his Inquisitor voice but the woman protested instantly: "I don't think it is a good idea to be alone in your condition.

"Won't be..." The Shadowhunter winked and pulled Magnus closer. "Right?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? I hope you found some answers here what happened with Alec. More to come in the next chapter. Looking forward to hear from you.


End file.
